The present invention relates to a bottle of the type comprising a hollow body intended to contain a product and which has an end forming a neck, a tearable transverse membrane sealing the neck, and means for tearing the membrane. The means can be moved axially in the neck under the control of a manipulating member between a standby position and an active position for tearing the membrane.
When the bottle is used for the first time it is necessary to tear the membrane, and this is generally achieved using a relatively pointed axial element which can be moved in a direction more or less parallel to the axis of the neck in order to allow product to flow through the neck.
In order to be certain that an orifice of sufficient size is formed in the membrane to allow adequate flow of the fluid, it is necessary to insert the pointed element relatively deeply into the neck, and in particular into the body containing the product.